


Tattoeda$$69

by Cleopatra (empressofthelight)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Agender Character, Asexual Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Other, The PupShip is Sailing in the Background, You Get 'em Mokie!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 05:53:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8275171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/empressofthelight/pseuds/Cleopatra
Summary: Agender, aromantic, asexual Mokuba and his war against insidious gender stereotypes in gaming. (And his brother's thick headed boyfriend)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OperaGoose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OperaGoose/gifts).



“This is just bullshit!”

“Language, Kid,” Joey smirked before slamming his hands on his keyboard. “Fuck that bastard killed me AGAIN! I hate PVP. Fuckin’-”

“LANGUAGE!”

“Sorry, bud,” Joey huffed, the irony of what he’d said earlier not lost on him. “It’s the same guy every game. Are ya sure it isn’t you?”

Mokuba laughed and shook his head. His mop of black hair brushing against his shoulders, “Nope. Not me trolling you this time.”

“THIS time?!”

Mokuba ignored him in favor of glaring at his own game. So, Joey leaned over to see what Mokuba was so focused on and quirked his brow, “Testin’ out a game for Kaiba?”

“Yeah and it’s bullshit!” Mokuba flung his hands to his sides in exasperation, “I’ve been trying to make my normal character, you know the ones I make in Seto’s games but this one won’t let me. I have to be a beefy guy or an obnoxiously curvy girl. I knew he shouldn’t have hired that new game developer guy.”

“Well at least you have a choice on guy or girl,” Joey shrugged and dove back into his MMORPG to personally kick Tattoeda$$69’s presumably tattooed ass.

Mokuba groaned, “That’s not good enough. That kind of thinking is why games are so one sided.”

“How do you figure?” Joey murmured only half paying attention to Mokuba’s ranting. “Come ‘re fucker and taste the wrath of RedEydDe@th!”

“Joey this is important,” Mokuba pleaded… right when Tattoeda$$69 shot him in the back.

“FUCK IT! Fine Mokie you win!” Joey threw the keyboard off the desk and turned in the swivel chair to face Mokuba. “What?!”

Mokuba’s eyes widened and he shrank back, hugging his controller to his chest. “I uh…”

Joey winced, “I need a break anyway...obviously.”

“Obviously,” Mokuba frowned, “I was saying that the ‘at least you have a choice of two’ thinking is why the gaming industry is still stuck in stereotype hell.”

“How’d ya figure?” Joey scratched the back of his neck and leaned back in his chair.

“Look,” Mokuba angled the TV so Joey could see it better, “Her head is larger than life, all of her physical features are gender typed. Look.”

Mokuba cycled through the body type options (the whole lot of three types). Large chest slim waist, skinny fashion model, and and fashion model with big boobs. They were all gorgeous. What was the problem? “Okay…”

“Really Joey? Think without your dick for two seconds.”

“Hey! I take offense to that, kid! They’re gorgeous why wouldn’t ya want to pick ‘em? I always pick the guy anyway. I’m not really sure why there’s a girl option.”

“BECAUSE EVERYONE CAN PLAY VIDEO GAMES YOU MORON! They aren’t made for just you,” Mokuba stared at Joey (just like Kaiba did) with that damn condescending glint in his eyes.

That pissed him off, “I fuckin’ know that! That’s not what I meant ‘n ya know it.”

“Ah huh... It doesn’t stop with the girls though. Let’s go through your ‘precious’ guy options,” Mokuba flipped through the guy options, a huge burly guy, a lean muscular guy and a superman/body builder guy. All sculpted to perfection; all tall and masculine, “Doesn’t this bother you?”

Joey looked at them,  looked at Mokuba, looked at them, “No.”

“Well it should. You don’t look like that. I don’t look like that.”

Mokuba had a little bit of a point. Now that he thought about it, he didn’t look like any of those options. But he didn’t play the game to make a copy of himself. He played it for the game content, right? Joey smirked and took the controller from Mokuba’s hand, selecting the tall lean guy option, “We might not look like that, but your brother does.”

“Ew,” Mokuba wrinkled his nose, “I really didn’t need the implications there.”

“Big words,” Joey mused, mimicking something Kaiba usually said to him when he was trying to sound smarter.

“Fine we’ll settle with that guy, but the bullshit doesn’t end with character choice. The plot for this game is the MC is some kinda long fabled hero brought to earth to save the world. You know the drill, but all of the women in game are the body types like before, all of the NPC’s are wives and shop workers with their husbands. All of them are over sexualized. ALL. Just like all of the guys are constantly fighting each other. Everyone’s the same. Guy fights, saves damsel, happily ever after, and that’s crap!”

Joey took the controller and moved the main character through the medieval town that he started out in and actually paid attention to the other people the game developer had made. Sure enough. The women had children around them, or were doing laundry or other ‘womanly’ (as the stereotype goes) things, “Well this is a medieval town, Mokuba. Back then, women had that kinda role and so did guys. They’re keepin’ with the theme.”

Mokuba wrinkled his nose again, “If you truly believe that back then everyone happily conformed to this gender ideal your out of your damn mind.”

“How’d ya figure?”

“I’m agender and asexual, Joey, you know that. You think that if I lived back then that I’d just jump right into being a ‘typical guy’ and get married and have kids? No. I’d struggle with it every day… I still do now, even with you and big brother supporting me. No one’s struggling or unhappy or avoiding the scene all together. We aren’t represented in this game, Joey. No agender, no asexual, no homosexual no nothing. It’s just guys and girls dying to get laid. And don’t try the ‘it was like that back then’ crap ‘cause those women would be labeled as whores or witches if they did.”

“You're right, but it’s like that ‘cause of the 25 year old guy who bought the game,” Joey said, still playing through and trying to lighten Mokuba’s mood. “Face the facts Mokie. Games are made ta sell and guys are buyin’.”

“Guys are buying because they're targeted. If the gaming industry got their heads out of their asses and targeted other groups they’d sell to them too,” Mokuba gestured towards the TV and let his hand fall into his lap.

“I’m surprised ya didn’t come at me with the ‘look how everyone’s dressed’ or the ‘boobs and boobs everywhere’ thing,” Joey commented, actually enjoying the game he’d kidnapped from Mokuba.

“I did. I said over sexualized.”

“What’s that even supposed ta mean?” Joey paused the game and sat up straight, “So what I’m gettin’ out of this is ya want all of the characters to cover up from their ankles to their necks and be prude.”

Mokuba grabbed a nearby pillow from the sofa and smacked him right in the face, “NO! You aren’t listening!”

Joey grabbed the pillow from Mokuba and hit him back, “I AM listenin’. That’s whatcha said!”

“No, I said I want to be represented in this game. I want it to be REAL not some 25 year old virgin male’s fantasy.”

“Now who’s stereotypin’? I’m 22 and definitely NOT a virgin. If you doubt me go ask your brother.”

“EW!” Mokuba shouted, making Joey laugh.

“But I like games like that. I mean, yeah not all games should be like that. I played this fighter MMORPG and all of the female characters had like, HUGE boobs and I mean that, but that was the charm ‘o the game ya know… Little distractin’ and completely pointless but,” Joey concluded, shutting the game system off. “Yeah...now that I’m thinkin’ about it. You kinda have a point. A few games here and there with that kinda stuff is great don't get me wrong...but all ‘o them?”

“HE CAN BE TAUGHT!”

Joey narrowed his eyes and threw the pillow at Mokuba’s face. “Personally, I’d really like to see more guy on guy action in games but that’s just me,” Joey chuckled and wiggled his eyebrows comically.

Mokuba rolled his eyes and tossed the pillow back on the sofa, “I’m telling big brother not to approve the game.”

Watching Mokuba snatch the game out of the system, he sat up with his hand son his knees, “Hey now, that’s not fair. That game was really fun ta play.”

“No it wasn’t. It was boring with dull graphics and a cookie cutter plot,” Mokuba said, walking out of the room and down the hall, “It’s not Kaiba Corp. material.”

“But the fightin’ dynamic was perfect!” Joey shouted after him, launching himself off the swivel chair and cringing when it slammed against the desk.

“No it wasn’t,” Mokuba shouted back at him.

“Yes it was!”

Joey continued to bicker with him the entire way to Kaiba’s office door. The closer they got, the more heated the bickering, “You’re throwin’ away a fun game for the sake ‘o ‘social equality’.”

“Yeah Joey, I am.” Mokuba pushed open the office door and walked in.

Kaiba’s voice stopped their bickering, even though he still hadn’t bothered to look away from his computer screen, “Whatever it is; Joey you’re wrong and Mokuba the answer is no. Get out of my office I have work to do.”

“Hey! I’m not always wrong ya know,” humphed Joey as he balled is hands into fists.

“Big brother, I just finished that new game you wanted me to test and I say send it back. It’s not up to Kaiba Corp. standards.”

The mention of the new game perked Kaiba up and he turned towards Mokuba, “Why not?”

Joey scowled at Mokuba’s list of everything possible that might be, may be, COULD BE wrong with the game. He had to defend it, “But it’s a fun game. It has a great new fightin’ dynamic that no other game has. Ya shouldn’t just scrap it.”

Kaiba returned to the computer and began typing, “Throw the game away, Mokuba.”

Joey stewed at Mokuba’s smug grin while he threw the game in the trash can next to Kaiba’s desk. Furious at his opinion being tossed aside so easily, he exasperatedly threw his hands up in the air, “Why are you takin’ his side?” 

Kaiba still didn’t turn away from the computer screen to even look at him. “First of all,” he began, in his typical 'calm yet condescending' tone, “he’s played more video games than you've ever seen covers for, and second, he’s my Vice President for a reason. No one in existence, aside from me, understands Kaiba Corp's interests more.”  

“So my opinion means nothin’ to ya?”

 If Joey weren’t so pissed, he would've laughed at the way Mokuba attempted to shuffle away. Giggling nervously, Mokuba waved at them, “I’m just gonna… go… do something important.”

Finally, Kaiba did _something_ to acknowledge Joey was even in the room. He stood up from the desk and leaned over it, staring directly in Joey’s eyes. For a brief moment Joey’s anger faltered. “Your opinion means nothing in this room, Wheeler. It has never meant anything in this room. If I wanted your opinion, I’d put you on my board of directors. But I don’t,” Kaiba smirked, lifting his chin to look down at him, “You get plenty of your opinions in while we’re at home. I love you. Get the hell out of my office.”

Joey opened his mouth to protest, but Kaiba just took advantage of his hesitation and kissed him. Fuckin’ bastard. Too flustered, angry and embarrassed to do much else, he watched Kaiba sit back down and start typing again. “Come on Joey. He’s busy,” Mokuba giggled from behind him.

Huffing and muttering to himself, he turned around to stomp out of the office. He’d get Kaiba back later, “Alright, Mokie. Let’s rid the world of evil stereotypical video games, one game at a time.”

“That’s the spirit!” Mokuba shouted, jumping into the air and then running down the hall.

Joey stopped at the office door and turned back to look at Kaiba; still scowling at his computer screen and typing away as if nothing had happened. Asshole. Just wait until they got home... “I love ya too,” muttered Joey as he closed the office door.

 

**Author's Note:**

> OperaGoose: This was way to much fun to write. XD Thank you for the 4 best writing prompts ever. (p.s. ~~Pac Rim AU is happening. I wanted to do that one but it's going to take me too long to write and make amazing like it deserves. So I will gift that too you when I finish it. ~~~~~~


End file.
